The present invention relates generally to a drive interface between a driving element and a driven element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible drive interface between a driving element and a driven element.
Drive interfaces, such as couplings, are often used to connect two rotating shafts to one another. In some situations, it is possible to align the two shafts to a sufficient degree to enable the use of a solid coupling. However, in many situations this alignment is difficult to achieve or maintain. Flexible couplings are often employed in these situations to allow the two shafts to be coupled without the degree of alignment required with a solid coupling.
Flexible couplings generally include an element that provides some flexibility or tolerance to misalignment. However, these components are subject to relatively high cyclic stress and can wear out quickly. The relatively high rate of wear requires additional maintenance or inspection to assure the satisfactory operation of the equipment.